more life to handle
by taylaymartinay
Summary: Dumbledore puts a new class in school to see how much teenagers can really handle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are about to be put to the test Ginny too, of course.


**Dumbledore stood up to look about the great hall.**

"**This year," he said "We shall be doing something new, but not like last year." he saw the look on Harry's face.**

"**This year we will be doing a project for fourth years and up. fourth and fifth years will be taking the class together and sixth and seventh years will be taking the class together. We will be doing a special life skills class." he paused to look at the people staring at him "please welcome our new professors for this class. Professor Fairknight and Professor Barkway."**

**A man and woman stood up. The man had short brown hair and light green robes, the woman had dark skin and cornrows; she was wearing purple robes.**

"**Our professor for defense against the dark arts will be professor Frater Dorado." the whole hall erupted with clapping.**

**Only the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione knew that the new professor was actually Sirius in disguise.**

"**Some things you should know about this year are that you will be taking this new class every single day this whole year. I think that is all good night."**

**As everyone was walking to their new classes Hermione, Harry, and Ron started to talk about the new class.**

"**You would think they would tell us in letters to buy books for the new class, right?"**

"**Maybe this class isn't one where you have to use books for it."**

"**Don't be silly Ron its **_**life skills**_** of course you need books for it!"**

"**I think Ron is right," said Harry "I don't think we need books for this kind of class."**

**Hermione just rolled her eyes thinking how she would tell them I told you so when they started the new class.**

**That night everyone went to bed with their stomachs full and their minds blank.**

**The next morning professor McGonagall was handing out new schedules while Ron was telling a very rude joke quietly to Harry.**

"**Potter, Weasley." she said handing the papers to them.**

**They nodded and took the papers.**

**Hermione came then.**

"**Your late." noted Ron**

"**Sorry I woke late. I don't know what's gotten into me over the summer, I should have started getting up earlier before."**

"**Well we have potions then Life skills today." said Harry**

**Potions was pretty normal. Snape had them do some hard potion, Neville messed it up Snape took away points while yelling, and Draco laughed loudly at him.**

**Finally the bell rang. The Gryffindors were the first to line up at the door of the new life skills room.**

"**Hey you guys got here fast." Ginny said walking up**

"**Yeah we just got away from Snape. I forgot you'd be in this class with us." said Ron**

**Ginny rolled her eyes. She was about to say something when Professor Fairknight opened the door.**

"**Come on in."**

**They walked into the room which had all of the normal desk in the normal places but had two mysterious doors. One on each side of the room.**

**Professor Barkway was standing at the front of the room. "Alright everyone, boys sit on the left side and girls on the right please."**

**As Harry sat down next to Ron he noticed that instead of one desk in front there were two.**

"**I am Professor Fairknight," said the man "But you may call me Mr. Fair." he smiled**

"**And I am professor Barkway. Now this year we won't will be strange and different. I want you to raise your hands to tell me what you want to do when you get out of school. Yes Ms…"**

"**Granger. I'm not sure yet."**

"**That's fine we'll come back to you. Mr.…"**

"**Longbottom. Herbologist, Professor."**

"**Ooh very good. Mr..."**

"**Finnigan. I want to play quidditch."**

"**Very nice."**

**She went through everyone skipping the people who didn't know.**

**When she was finished she said "Boys to the door to the left and girls to the door on the right. Thank you."**

**When the boys entered it was a room full of desks like a class room but around the room tuxedos were scattered, there were mirrors in odd places, and lots of random stuff hanging on random stuff all around the room, trunks of stuff were laying around, and dress up clothes were sticking out. **

**The only cleared space was the middle of the room where the desks were.**

**Everyone sat down and Mr. Fair. Started to talk.**

" **Ok, now everyone you have just told us what your dreams were and you are going to get to practice for those dreams. I am going to hand out an application form and you are going to fill it out just like you would for a job."**

**He handed out the forms to everyone. Harry looked at his and wondered what would be best to put for an auror.**

**NAME FIRST, MIDDLE, AND LAST**

**JOB YOU ARE APPLIEING FOR:**

**SKILLS:**

**WHY DO YOU WANT THIS PARTICULAR JOB:**

**IS THERE A SPECIAL DEPARTMENT OF THIS JOB YOU THINK YOU WOULD BE BEST FOR?**

**Harry went through answering the questions and filling in answers until the bell rang. He handed it in and ran out with Ron on his heals.**

"**We have Defense next." Harry said excitedly**

"**Good then we can see-" Hermione who just caught up with them interrupted them**

"**Sshh! Ron don't say it out loud!"**

**They stopped at the defense door.**

"**Well, we can see Professor Dorado." Ron finished**

**After waiting, even until after the bell rang again signaling the beginning of class, the door had not opened.**

"**Will ever open the door?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione**

"**Maybe he's…tired?" Ron said in a voice that sounded like a question**

**Right that second the door opened and Sirius's new face popped out. Sirius had decided before the start of school that he wanted his features to be completely turned around. Now he had short blond hair, brown eyes, and skin that looked like he'd been in the sun all day.**

"**Hello everyone," he said cheerfully "I am Professor Dorado, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Sorry I'm late I was grading some papers and didn't hear the bells. Come on in then."**

**He stepped out of the way to let everyone in.**

**He started the day with asking questions to figure out what everyone knew. After that he told them about the year and what they should expect. **

"**Now, before you leave I want you to know this is not a class to slack off of. Do you understand?"**

**Everyone shook their heads and said "Yes Professor."**

"**Good. Potter I want to see you, Weasley, and Granger after class."**

**When the bell rang Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to Sirius.**

"**You did well as a Professor, Sirius." Hermione whispered**

"**I did, didn't I?" he said like a fifteen year old making the three laugh**

"**just you wait until the next class." he said **


End file.
